


Podfic - The Billionaire and the Army Captain

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harlequin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing finanical ruin and needing to care for his sick daughter, Steve Rogers agrees to marry Tony Stark, who needs to get married by his 30th birthday to inherit. It's just a job for Steve until he starts to fall for the enigmatic billionaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - The Billionaire and the Army Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Billionaire and the Army Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490293) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



[Click to download from DropBox!](http://bit.ly/1V37gYI) [Or here for Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vqldwoigb55s5bd/The_Billionaire_and_the_Army_Captain.mp3) if that works better. Thanks again to neverever for the podfic permission!


End file.
